


Video Call

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Leon and Teruteru attempt to have a video call during class.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 11





	Video Call

Leon sighed and scooted closer to his desk. A few of his classmates were gathered nearby, excitedly waiting for the video call with Leon's boyfriend. The entire school department was running with substitute teachers today, so they were all just fucking around and doing nothing.

"Just remember: no swearing," Taka reminded him. "And no inappropriate conversations. The teacher is still here."

"Yeah, yeah," Leon replied, waving a hand. "I can't promise that Easy Bake and Bubblegum won't say anything, though. You know how they are."

Makoto sat down in a chair next to him. "Well, they _will_ be in class, so they'll probably tone it down. Which one is your boyfriend again?"

"The really short one with the pompadour."

"Oh, so pompadours are cool when _he_ wears one-" Mondo started. Leon and Mondo had butted heads over Leon thinking Mondo's pompadour is a little ridiculous.

"That's different. Shhh, I think he's finally accepting the call!" Leon's face went from annoyed to overjoyed.

They all turned to his laptop, which indeed displayed the spinning circle. Then, the camera turned on. But it wasn't Leon's boyfriend.

"Is that a...gerbil?" Aoi asked. "It's so cute! But why's it in the classroom? I thought they didn't allow pets?"

Leon sighed once more. "Oh no..."

"Cham-P!" rang out a familiar voice. That's not Daddy's laptop, get off of it!"

_"Father, I crave cheddar,"_ Souda said somewhere in the background. Leon laughed a little at that.

"Get off!" someone else called. At last, Teruteru came in view, and he smiled. "I'm sorry about that, Rockstar. How are you?"

"Pretty well. You?"

"Fine, besides all of that just now." Teruteru grinned wider. "Did you get a new tongue piercing? It looks nice. I think I want to see it up close-"

"Yes he did!" Taka butted in. "He keeps the class updated about them. He even lets us pick new ones for him!"

"Hmm, how fun. Perhaps _you and I_ could get a piercing together~." Teruteru wiggled his eyebrows, and Leon let out another laugh.

"Silence, mortal!" Gundham yelled off-camera. "Your words disgust me."

"Oh, sorry...anyways, anything interesting happen?" Teruteru added.

"There's a lot of shit that went down," Leon replied, waving Taka away again. "Man, where to begin...Kyoko melted her own shoe three days ago. Oh yeah, and I broke a window yesterday."

"Oh wow. That sou- NO!" Suddenly, the call ended, and Leon frowned. However, he didn't want to annoy his boyfriend any more, so he just started playing games with Makoto instead. He could catch him at lunch.

___

"Hey, Easy Bake," he said as he slid next to Teruteru. "Man, that call earlier..."

"I know. Sorry about the ending, the Dark Devas shut down my laptop." The small chef laughed. "Guess I learned my lesson."

"Yeah..." Leon just stared off. Their classmates were _weird_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably slightly OOC but whatever.


End file.
